Kiss it better
by AkireAlev
Summary: "And he cries, Kiss it all better,I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love,You didn't know, you didn't know" -kiss it better That song has been stuck in my head for a while and this came out. check it out:


**Kiss it Better**

**Well this is my first one shot song fic kind of story thing: ) it's a sad Kames story…. this song has been stuck in my head all day and it just needed to be written I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or kiss it better by he is we**

_He sits in his cell,_

_And he lays on his bed._

_Covers his head and _

_Closes his eyes._

_He sees a smoking gun,_

_And the coward he ran ._

_And in his arms is the bleeding,_

_Love of his life._

Kendall was laying down his small metal bed. The only thing that was comfortable there was his small pillow and thin blanket. The moon light was illuminated the small cell room as it came in through the barred window. It was a silent night except for the footsteps of the guards walking, making their rounds.

Nights like these were the worst for Kendall. The moon light being his reminder of the dreadful night. The night that would be embedded into his brain forever. The night that he lost the love of his life ,James.

He could remember the horrible sound of the gun being shot and James pushing him out of the way. Everything happened so fast. In a matter of seconds James was laying on the floor laying in a puddle of his own blood and the man running away like a coward he was.

_And he cries, _

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

Kendall could remember falling on his knees next to James and picks him up in his arms. He was holding him tight toward his chest never wanting to let him go.

"Why did you do it James?" he screamed out sobbing into the boy's head, "Why couldn't you let him shoot me instead? I can't lose you, I love you too much. This is all my fault."

"Kendall don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. It was the man's fault," I heard his soft reply his voice right above a whisper, " I would do this all over again if it means that I saved you. I can't let you get hurt Kendall, I love you too much to let the happen."

"Kendall can you kiss me one last time?"

"I'll do anything for you James, but this won't be our last kiss your going to get all better and we're going to kiss lots of more times." Kendall said with some determination in his voice.

With that Kendall leaned down and gave James his kiss. He poured all the love he held for James into the kiss. It was the best goodbye kiss the James could've gotten.

_His hands are so cold, _

_And he kisses his face._

_And says everything will be alright._

_He noticed the gun, _

_And his rage grew inside._

_He said I'll avenge my lover tonight._

When Kendall finally pulled away from the kiss he saw the James wasn't breathing anymore. He grabbed his hand and noticed that it was getting cold. He knew at that point that he had lost him. He lost James, the love of his, in an alley way from a gun shot. He gave James a gentle kiss in his forehead when he sees something shining in the moon light.

He laid James down gently and walked toward it. He noticed that it was the gun the stranger used to kill his James. Just by looking at the thing, it made this rage grow inside him. Kendall picked up the gun with the want of revenge. He wanted to killed the person who did this. He needed to avenge James life.

Kendall walked down the alley and turned to see that the man was stuck in a dead end. With his whole body filled with rage he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger just as the police lights came into view.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_

_25 to life and he's not in his arms._

_He couldn't bring him back with a bullet to the heart,_

_Of the back of the man and tore his whole world apart_

Kendall killed the man by making a perfect shot and killing him instantly. But even if he killed him that still didn't bring his James back. He thought that by some miracle that if he killed the man it would bring James back.

Now he was condemned to prison for the rest of his life. His whole life fell apart all because of that awful man that had nothing to do with them. They were just in the wrong place in the wrong time.

_He holds onto the memory, _

_All it is, is a memory ._

_Hey,hey._

Kendall remembers that day so clearly as if it was yesterday. It was his and James second year anniversary. They had been a very loving couple for two years and he wanted to take James somewhere special. He made reservations at a very fancy restaurant called La Fuente. It was only a ten minutes away from the palm woods so they decided to walk there instead of talking the car.

They had an amazing diner and where heading back to the palm woods. They were laughing and talking and just enjoying each others company. It was then that the man appeared with a gun pointed towards them.

_And he cries, _

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love,_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

__**Well that's the end i hope you liked it:) leave me a review and tell me what you think? good? bad?**


End file.
